The Fast and The Furious:The Torreto gang Return
by Luna loves u
Summary: What if the gang came back to find Brian? What if they found him with Rome, Suki and Tej? What kind of trouble will be caused when their all together? How will Brian and Dom's relationship be? Warnings:Lemons, graphic violents, Yaoi and Comedy all around.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Fast and The Furious**

**Chapter 1**

Brian sat on his bed, thinking back to his time with the Torreto gang. He shook his head; he shouldn't think about them anymore, it's been over a year and a half already. He goes over to his computer and plugs the head phones in so Rome doesn't hear, turns on dubstep. He heard it one time and now he's obsessed with it.

Knock!

Rome looks up from his movie, "Comin'." He calls and heads for the door. When Rome opens the door Suki burst in followed by Tej, "Where's Brian? Some dudes are looking for him and a few of them looked ready for blood, man!" She cries. "He's up in his room. Girl, you need to calm down before you talk to him! Why you freaking so much anywhere? People are always out for his blood." Rome says, pointing towards the stairs. "Yeah, well, those guys can't touch him. These guys are from those pictures Brian showed us! It's Dominic Torreto and his gang!" Suki cries, flailing her arms. "Who's gang?" A voice calls from the stairs.

Brian stepped off the last step. He was dressed for his latest undercover, gothic-cult running ramped. He's wearing something not unlike that, which blade from the movie wears, his blonde hair spiked with the tips sprayed black. He's also fidgeting with a false nose-ring, trying not to smudge his heavy eyeliner or freshly painted nails.

"Dom's gang is here and their looking for you!" Suki cries. Brian stares at her confused, "Wha? I didn't hear a word of that! Whatev', I gotta head out. Be back 'round twelve!" He calls, walking out the door. "Rome, what are we going to do?! They'll find him!" She yells, shaking him back and forth. "Why would they find him?" Rome cries, against being shaken so hand. "I told them on accident where he lives!" Suki cries, sobbing at her mistake. Rome and Tej's jaws both drop and in union say, "You did _what_?" "_I didn't know it was him!_" Suki yells, glaring at them. "Even with all the pictures Brian's shown us?" Rome yells. "_I wasn't paying attention to their looks; I was trying to comfort Brian!_" Suki yells, and then sniffled. Tej holds her tightly, "Don't cry girl. It was an honest mistake, you didn't mean it." "I know, but I'm scared for Brian, they all looked out for blood." Suki mumbles into his chest. "Maybe..."

Knock!

They all look at the door.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I'm coming, you can stop knocking!" Suki screams at the door. Tej hides behind Rome, "You know what, man? I think she might be knocked up!" "What, you are so dead if she is." Rome says whispering. "I know, but not as dead as our guests are man!" Tej says pointedly. "What, why do you say that... Oh." Rome asks, before seeing who was at the door.

In walks the dreaded gang they'd just been talking about. "If he's not here... then can we wait for him here?" Dom asks politely. "Why should I even let you near him? Suki asks, with narrowed eyes. "Calm down and have a seat, girl!" Rome says, "It's mine and Brian's place and I say they can stay." Tej took one look at Suki and said, "Rome, run!" Rome rolls his eyes, "Ah, go get a test, then I'll run." Tej laughs nervously, backing away from him. Suki sits down pouting. "What's her problem?" Vince asks arrogantly. "_My problem is you_!" Suki glares after yelling. "My bad!" Vince shouts, throwing his hands up defensively. "I think that test would help our situation." Letty says. "I'll go get it, _now_!" Tej says quickly, running out the door. Dom looks at Rome, "You live with Bri?" "Yes, I live with him, so I can take care of Snowflake." Rome explained. The room gets deathly quiet as Dom glares at Rome. "Snowflake? You call him Snowflake." Dom says, through gritted teeth. "Yah, just like he calls me, black soot." Rome says. Jesse and Leon grab Dom and sit him down, before he could hit Rome. "Where is Brian anyway?" Mia asks, looking around. "Work, FBI won't let him quit so he's working on a cult." Rome says, sighing softly. "What do you mean they won't let him quit!? Also did you say _cult_!" Mia asks franticly. "They won't let him quit or they'll go after you guys, "Rome says irritated, And yes, I said Cult". "Oh god he is protecting us and Cult's, I hate Cult's. When he gets back, I am spoiling him rotten." Mia mummers, grinning.

Brian stumbles to the door, wiping blood from his eyes... _Again_! "God damn cult! I have my evidence!" He cries drunkenly, even though he's sober. He walks into the house, still dripping blood, "I am FINALLY home!" "Hey Snowflake, welcome home." Rome yells from living room. Brian walks by and glances in the room. Seemingly not noticing anything, he pulls out a camera, "I got all the evidence!" and... he collapses, slashing blood everywhere. "Ugh... Someone help me get him to the tube, he needs a bath!" Mia commands standing up. Suki and Letty gets up as well, "We'll help you." Dom gets up, "No, I got it. You guys just clean this mess." "Are you...Okay?" Suki begins to ask, before getting a look from Dom. Rome shows Dom to the bathroom while Suki, Mia, and Letty begin cleaning the blood.

"Damn Boy, you sure are bloody." Dom muttered, undressing Brian. "I'm a dirty boy; it's time for me to take a shower!" Brian mumbles. Dom chuckles at that, "Yes you are and we're about to clean you up." Brian 'whoo-hoos' and slumps onto Dom. Dom begins to clean up Brian of all the blood on him. Brian stares unevenly at Dom, "You look like a guy I love. You know Dominic Torreto?" "I am Dominic Torreto and do you mean it or are you just kidding me?" Dom asks through narrowed eyes. Brian laughs, "I love you, I love you, and I've always loved you!" "I love you too. Now hold still so I can finish cleaning you." Dom commands. "But it tickles!" Brian laughs sleepily. "I know Brian, but try to hold still." Dom says, smiling at Brian's attempts at getting away from Dom's washing hands. "I'm a ducky! Quack!" Brian begins quacking and splashing the now red, water. "Stop Brian, I'll run some new water, but don't play in this water!" Dom yells, but is really trying to not laugh. Brian stops and throws his arms around Dom, staining his white white-beater further, "Kiss me and I'll stop, Domeo!" "Don't tempt me, Bri." Dom growls, looking at Brian lips, "Who's tempting? I'm asking!" Brian says, throwing his arms up. "Fine!" Dom yells, grabbing Brian's face and pulling him towards him, kissing him deeply. Brian hums into the kiss and when he pulls away he falls asleep. Dom holds him for a couple minutes, before pulling the now clean Brian out the tube.

"How's Bri, Dom?" Jesse yells. "In here." Dom's voice called through a door, not to the bathroom. Jesse comes in to find Dom sitting beside a bed, which held Brian. "He's so peaceful, when he's asleep." Dom sighs. "You're such a romantic, aren't you?" Jesse laughs. "Yes I am, but still I missed him." Dom says, smiling softly. "We all did." Mia says, coming up behind Jesse. "Hopefully this time we won't have let him go." Jesse sighs. "No one let him go last time." Dom yells, and then adds sadly, "He ran away thinking we'd get angry with him." "He thought we did let him go and so he ran." Jesse says. "Well, I didn't want him to leave." Dom says sadly, looking at Brian's sleeping form. "He looks so peaceful." "I know Dom, and now we have a second chance." Mia says, looking at Brian.

"He won't remember anything about tonight. He was high off his mind." Dom laughs. "What happened to him?" Mia asked worriedly. "Cults have that incense that makes you high as fuck." Dom explains. "Oh Damn, I hate Cults!" Mia growls out. "We know, Mia," Dom and Jesse say together, laughing, "You've said that many times already and you've only known about this one for a few hours." Dom rolls his eyes. "You know why I hate Cults, Dom! Damn sacrificial Bastards!" Mia growled. Brian mumbles in his sleep, "I'm sorry, Dom! Please, don't kill me!" and he begins crying. Dom leans down and kisses his forehead whispering, "I won't Brian, I love you and will protect you." Brian calms after a few seconds. "What was that?" Mia says, glaring at Dom. "He believes that I would hurt him, but I would never." Dom whispers sadly, rubbing Brian's head.

Rome walks into the kitchen and is greeted to a wonderful smell, "Mm that smells good." "Thank you, Rome is it?" Mia says smiling kindly at him. "Yeah, Mia right? You must have taught Brian how to cook." Rome smiles, sitting at the counter. "Yes that's my name and yes I did teach him." Mia says, smiling. "Who's in the kitchen with...?" Brian stops, as he sees Mia smiling at him. "Hello Brian?" Mia greets him. Brian's mouth opens and closes causing him to look like a fish. "Close your mouth Brian, you'll catch flies." Mia says, smiling at him. Brian finally gets over the shock of seeing her, "Who else is here and should I be worried?" "All of us are here and no, we aren't mad at you Brian." Mia says, walking up to him, giving him a hug, "It's good to see you."

Brian returns to gaping like a fish then gasps, "That's wasn't a dream I had, with Dom giving me a bath, was it?" "Nope." Mia grins maniacally at the question. Brian blushes deeply, "So, I acted like a duck and made Dom kiss me, calling him Domeo. That's just absolutely-fucking-fantastic!" Mia laughs and giggles, after hearing what happened and Rome joins her, "Nice going, Real smooth Brianet." Rome says, before breaking down laughing again. "It's not funny... Ok, it is funny, but stops laughing!" Brian yells, stomping his foot on the ground.

"What's with all this racket!?" Leon asks, walking into the kitchen. Brian turns around quickly, too quickly and slips on the floor, falling on his ass. "What the Hell?" Leon asks confused, while looking at Brian on the floor. "You scared me!" Brian cries, rubbing his leg. "Sorry, I didn't know you were up." Leon says frantically, hoping Dom doesn't find out. Brian stands up then hops to sit at the counter, "Yeah, I'm up. I'm also freaking out because you guys are here!" "Why, we aren't going to hurt you." Leon says, with a hurt expression. "You might not but Vince; he's a whole 'nother story!" Brian cries, as Rome hands him a bag of ice. "Yah, I can't assure anything about that." Leon mummers.

Brian cringes, as he places the ice on his ankle, "Where's Dom?" "Right here." Brian hears from behind him. Brian jumps, dropping his ice and falling from his chair. His ice spills all over the floor. "What the hell is with everybody and sneaking up on me?" Brian cries out. Dom laughs, helping him up, "Sorry, but what happened to your ankle?" "I fell when Leon snuck up on me." Brian glares. "Leon!" Dom gasps playfully, "You shouldn't sneak up on Bri like that!" "It's not funny!" Brian snaps hmphming and turning away from him. Dom puts his hands on his shoulders, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I'm sorry Ducky." Brian blushes from the top of his head to the bottom of his neck. "You're cute when you blush." Dom says, kissing the top of his head. Brian's blush darkens, "I remember last night." Dom smiles, "That's good, my sweet Brianet." "Then you won't mind me doing this, will you Domeo." Brian asks, with a devilish look in his eyes before he latches his lips onto Dom's.

"Ewe Brian, not in the kitchen!" Rome cries, covering his eyes. "Oh shut up, if you don't like it go out of the side of his lip. Mia rolls her eyes, as Rome snaps his mouth shut, "He sure told you!" Rome just scowls at Brian. Brian pushes Rome playfully, "You know we just playin'!" "I don't know, Snowflake. You looked pretty intent on Dom's lips there." Rome says playfully. "Oh, very intent! I love him and his lushes' lips!" Brian giggles.

Dom just grins at Brian's comment, "You guys are stupid, and you know that?" Vince says, walking in and giving Mia a kiss on the cheek. "How are we stupid, Vince?" Brian asks. "Cause ya are, that's why!" Vince rolls his eyes. Dom just looked at Vince with this look. "Dude, what I do?" Vince says defensively. "Why did you call him stupid?" Dom asked, glaring at him. "Oh! I was playing, man? Sorry." Vince laughs nervously. Dom just looked at him, and then turned to Brian. Brian breaks out laughing, "I see you haven't lost your edge, Dom!" "Of course not, Brian." Dom smirks at him. "Okay, breakfast is ready!" Mia cries. The guys cheer and gather around the table for food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I own nothing of The Fast and Furious**

**Chapter 2**

"Shut up, I have to go! I have to give them the evident against the cult!" Brian says, pulling his arm free of Mia's hold. "But come on Brian, they're just going to give you another assignment and I don't want you working for them." Mia says, glaring at Brian's uniform. "I'll be back in an hour. If I'm not, call me." Brian assures her, giving her is cell number, then leaves the house. Mia just sighs and goes into the living room and sitting down. "He'll be fine! He's a big boy." Rome assures her. Mia just glares at Rome, while growling at him. Rome took a step back, lifting his hands defensively, "I'm just saying." "I don't care how old he is, I'll always worry about him no matter what because he's family." She growled at him. "Okay Mama, Okay!" Rome cries, before running away.

Mia smirks victoriously, as she watches him run away. "You're mean, you know that?" Dom laughs. "No I am a worried sister and he pissed me off." Mia growls at him and smirks doing it. "Yeah, but you could have stopped with the growling." Dom says, rolling his eyes. Mia just humph and turns to Suki, who's in the room, to talk to her and ignore Dom. "Hi, Mia! Wonderful morning, isn't it?" Suki beams. "Yes it is, so have you taken' that pregnancy test yet?" Mia asks cheerfully. "Nope, don't really want to. I'm scared." Suki answered. "Ah, well when you're ready, tell me and I'll try to help you." Mia says reassuringly. "Thanks, I appreciate it!" Suki hugs her. "No problem, I would do it for any of my friends, especially the one who helped Brian." Mia says, smiling at her. "I think I'll go take that test." Suki says, heading to the bathroom. "Okay, call me if you need me." Mia calls after her.

"I'm home!" Brian calls, waiting into the house. "Hey we're in here." Mia calls from the living room. "What ya guys been up to?" Brian asks, walking in with baseball cap covering his eyes. "Oh nothing, just waiting to see if Suki's pregnant or not." Mia says unnaturally. "I hope she is, but at the same time I'm not!" Brian laughs, as he walks towards the kitchen. Mia giggles at the thoughts that Brian must be thinking about pregnant Suki.

"BRIAN! What happened to your eyes?" Dom yells from the kitchen. Brian just flinched and just looks away from him, "Nothing happened! I-I just ran into a sign is all." Dom's eyes narrowed, "You're lying to me, aren't you?" Brian fidgets and pulls his cap over his face, "I'm sorry." "What happened?!" Dom growls. "Look, it's not important." Brian says, trying to drop the subject. "Oh no, it is important. Now tell us what happened NOW?" Suki snaps, coming into the kitchen with the pregnancy test in her hand, "Oh and its positive." She says. "Crap!" Brian slaps his forehead, "It's nothing, really! But if you have to know, I ran into an old FBI partner of mine and we got in a fight, that's it!" "WHAT !? OH HELL NO!" Suki, Mia and anybody who heard what he said, yelled. Brian stiffened then laughed, "Dude, if you think I look bad, you should see his face! I broke his jaw by accident!" They all laughed at the image.

"I just didn't want you guys to worry about me. Hey, why don't you guys go to the pool out back, I got some things I gotta work on upstairs?" Brian says, pointing at the sliding doors that lead out back. All of them nod and head upstairs to change into their bathing suits, except for Dom, who stands there and watches him. "You not gonna swim?" Brian asks nervously. "No, I'll wait for you to finish and then we can do something together." Dom says, remember how Brian reacted the last time Dom tried to throw him in water. One of his best memories as Brian clings to him, but also his worst cause Brian was so scared. "N-no, that's alright Dom. I'm g-gonna be a while." Brian stuttered.

"No, it's no problem, Brian. Plus we have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?" Dom says smirking as Brian squirms. "Y-yeah, but I, uh... Brian's face shows that he's having trouble thinking of an excuse and he begins messing with his black eye. "No but's, come lets go take care of that black eye. Then we can talk after that." Dom says making sure Brian knew they were going to talk. "Fine." Brian sighs, pouting indignantly. Dom just laughs and walks behind him up the stairs. Brian sulks as he's led to the bathroom to get patched up. Dom sits him on the stool and pulls out a wash cloth, wetting it with cold water and putting it on his eye. Brian winces and tries to pull away, "That hurts!" "It'll feel better once you push down the swelling." Dom says, putting it back on his eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?" Brian sighs. "Why did you leave?" Dom asks him. Brian winces, "I-I was scared, of how you guys would react to me being an un-undercover agent. OW!" Brian pulls away, as Dom presses down on his eye. "I hope you will forgive me for installing that fear in you. But don't ever leave me again." Dom says, with a flame in his eye. Brian looks down, shame clearly written on his face, "I won't, I promise." Dom smiles and wraps his arms around Brian, "I missed you." Brian smiles, wrapping his arms around Dom, "I missed you too." "Well I missed you more." Dom says, giggling. "Whatever, I love you." Brian says, hugging Brian to him.

"Now, I do still have something to do." Brian says, squirming out of Dom's grasp. "What? What are you going to do?" Dom asks, following Brian. "Something that is persona and I don't want you know about...yet." Brian explains, pushing Dom out of the room he'd walked in. "Very well Brian, hopefully soon you'll trust me." Dom says, kissing him before walking towards the living room. Brian shuts the door and leans on it. Sighing, he grabs his laptop and opens the chat bar, "I should have never gotten this stupid account." He begins typing in his message and talking to others.

"Hey, Bri! When do I finally get to meet you?" A man on the site asks, putting winky and kissy emoticons afterwards. "I'm sorry, but I've got back together with my old boyfriend. But I'll still meet you at noon tomorrow at the coffee shop on 53rd street." Brian typed back. "Oh, that's good for you! I can't wait to meet you!" The man types, putting a winky face. "Thank you for understanding. I can't wait to meet you either." Brian typed back. Brian logs out and leans back in the chair, "That was easier than I thought."

"What was so easy?" A voice asks from the door. Brian jumps out of his chair, "AH! Vince, you scared me." "What website are you on?" Vince asks, looking straight at the computer screen. "Ah, it's nothing! Just something Rome wanted me to try out!" Brian cries, exiting out of the dating site. "Oh really, you know Dom will be interested to know that you were dating when he wasn't with you." Vince said smugly. "I wasn't! Not yet at least!" Brian cries, "What makes you think he'll believe you anyway?" "What makes you think he won't, especially after you telling that boy to meet you at 53rd street at the coffee shop?" Vince says smugly. "You saw that?" Brian cries eyes wide with fear, "I'm only trying to make some new friends!"

Vince just stares at him for a few minutes, before Dom comes into the room, "What's going on in here?" He asks. "Vince was spying on me!" Brian cries, pouting adorably. "He was cheating on you. He has a date tomorrow at noon with some guy at the coffee shop on 53rd street." Vince cries. "It's not a date! I just wanted to meet him!" Brian yells. "Oh really, then why did you meet him on a dating site?" Vince asked, smirking at him.

"Rome wanted me to get Dom! He was sure I was wrong when I'd think he'd find me and still love me!" Brian yells, starting to cry. Vince flinches, as he feels Dom's killer glare on his back. "I'm sorry Dom." Brian whimpers. Dom pushes past Vince, who he growls at and hugs him, "its fine, Brian." "Dude, I didn't mean to make you cry." Vince explains. "Then why did you keep on bringing up the, the fact that I'm going to meet someone tomorrow!" Brian cries into Dom's chest. "I'm just protecting Dom." Vince mutters. "I know, but I love Dom and wouldn't hurt him willing." Brian continues to cry. Dom 'sh's' Brian, smoothing his hair down, "It's okay, Brian. You're fine, I'm fine." Brian calms down and snuggles into Dom. "Vince, get out!" Dom snaps calmly. Vince nods, popping his neck at the action and runs out of the room scared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:We do not own The Fast and the Furious**

**Chapter 3**

"_I'm leaving now, Dom!_" Brian calls before leaving to meet his chat friend. "_Love you Brian. See you in a while._" Dom calls back to him. "_Love you more!_" Brian giggles, before rushing out the door and running to his car. Dom just shakes his head and grins.

Brian drives to the coffee shop and sits at the table he set as the meeting place. After waiting for a few minutes, a man appears at the table, "_Hey Brian._" Brian smiles, "_Hey Johnny! It's great to finally meet you!_" "_It's nice to meet you too._" Johnny says, smiling back at Brian. "_It's such a nice day today! I'm glad we choose an outside table._" Brian sighs, leaning back in his chair. "_I know._" Johnny smiles at Brian, leans over and kisses him on the lips. Brian shoots back; whipping his mouth, and falls out of his chair, "_What the hell?! I told you I got back together with my old boyfriend! Why would you kiss me?!_" "_Fine, go back with the one who hurt you!_" Johnny growls, getting out of his chair and stomping away to a white van.

Brian gets up and runs after him, "_I'm sorry! I thought we could be friends._" Johnny acts like he's still mad; but reaches for a cloth in the can, grabs it and turns toward Brian, _"Does__ this smell like chloroform to you?_" He asks, shoving the cloth in Brian's face. Brian's eyes widen and he tries to get away, but Johnny holds his head in place and soon he falls unconscious. Johnny holds him, as he slips to the ground and when a man asks if Brian is alright; he says, "_He's fine. He just fainted, I'm about to take him to the hospital._" as he lifted him into the van and got in after Brian. He drives Brian to an abandoned factory and chains him to a hook hanging from the ceiling. Brian moans, as he begins to wake up and try to figure out what happened to him.

*Back with Dom*

Dom paces in the living room, "_He said he'd be back by two!_" "_Try calling him!_" Mia yells at him. "_I've tried that three times now! He hasn't answered yet!_" Dom yells. "_Wait, didn't you have a tracker in his phone!?_" Mia asks. "_Yeah, put it in there while he was asleep._ _Wh... I can track him down and see if he's in trouble! Thanks Mia, you're a genius!_" Dom cries, kissing Mia's forehead before tracking Brian's phone on the computer. "_Thanks I guess._" Mia says, giggling and shaking her head at her brother. "_Yo, Tej! You know where this is?_" Dom calls. "_Yeah, that's an old car factory. What's he doing there? It's been out of business for, like, fifty year?_" Tej explains, looking at the scene with a confused expression. Dom growls and yells, "_Well let's go find him and get rid of a threat to him._" Everyone rushes out to their cars to save Brian. "_We are not losing him a second time!_" Mia growls. "_I agree with you there!_" Mia growls.

Brian opens his eyes and looks around. He jiggles the chains around his wrists. "_What in the world?_" Brian asks, trying to break the chains holding him. "_You won't be able to break those._" Johnny laughs, and then becomes very serious, "_I'll give you two options, Brian. One; you can come with me and have some pleasure before I kill you or two; I throw you into a door less, windowless room and pump it full of water and watch you drown._" Brian doesn't say anything, so Johnny thinking he was agreeing to option one unhooks Brian; only to be kneed in the balls. Brian runs as he tries to get away, but Johnny recovers and grabs the chains; yanking him back, "_Fine, to the door less, windowless room with you._" Johnny growls, dragging Brian into a room; throwing him into a hole and goes to grab the water hose to fill the room with water. "_NO! Please don't!_" Brian pleads, tears in his eyes. "_It's too late Brian. I gave you your chance and you abused my gift, so hope you like swimming._" Johnny taunts, as he puts the hose into the room and water starts to fill the room. Brian instantly begins to freak out and try to get away from the water. "_What's the matter Brian, scared of a little water are we?_" Johnny asks, smirking down at Brian; as he tries to escape the water.

"_It's right there!_" Tej yells, pointing at the abandoned car factory. "_Let's hurry up!_" Mia yells, running towards the open door to the factory. As they approach, they see a man walking out of the building, covered in blood whistling a merry tune. Upon seeing them he freezes, then turns back the way he came and ran. "_You guys go after him! Rome, you help me find Brian!_" Dom orders. "_Got ya!_" They all responded to Dom's orders. Dom and Rom run into an open room and hear running water and whimpering. "_Help!_" A voice calls from down in a hole. "_Brian!_" Dom cries, rushing to the hole only to be stopped from going in by a chained gate. "_Help! Make the water stop!_" Brian sobs, chocking on water. Dom pulls at the hose going into the hole, but it gets caught on something down there. "_It's stuck! Brian, you'll have to find it and pull it free!_" Dom calls. "_I can't see anything!_" Brian calls back up, before Dom hears Rome call from the other side of the room, "Over_ here Dom, I found the way to turn it off!_" Dom stands up to help but Brian stops him by yelling, "_Don't leave me, Dom!_" He shoves his hand through a hole in the gate to pull himself up and out of the water. "_Okay babe, I'll stay right here. Rome I can't come, I have to stay with Brian._" Dom calls back and holds Brian's hand. " _Kay, Imma try an' shut it off, but it's pretty rusted!_" Rome calls back. "_Then hurry and go get the others!_" Dom cries back. "_Okay!_" Rome calls, runny to find to others. "_Dom, the waters really high!_" Brian cries. "_He's going to get help, Brian just hang in there!_" Dom says, squeezing Brian's hand to comfort him. "_I can't!_" Brian cries, losing his grip on the bars and slipping from Dom's grasp. "_Brian! Rome, where are you!?_" Dom runs to the area he had heard Rome in. Rome rushes back in, along with Tej and Jesse. "_What happened?_" Jesse asks. "_Brian let go of my hand, hurry up and stop that water!_" Dom yells at Rome. They rush to the spout and all try to stop the water. "_It's moving!_" Tej cries. Finally the water stops flowing and Dom runs back to the hole in the ground, checking for Brian who he doesn't see. "_Get the bolt-cutters!_" Dom yells, freaking out and trying to get under control. Jesse nods and runs for the car, trying to get the bolt-cutters quickly. When he comes back, he cuts the chain and they pull it off. Dom pulls open the grate and jumps into the water to find Brian. He found Brian at the bottom of the chamber, not moving and grabs him pulling him to the top of the chamber. He pulls him out of the water and sees that Brian's not breathing. Dom starts to preform CPR on him to get him breathe again. After a few minutes, everyone's showed up and is waiting for Brian to breathe. After a few minutes, Brian starts to spit up water and gasp for air. Dom pulls Brian into a hug and holds him till his breathing returns to normal. Brian clings to Dom in fear and for heat. "_S-so cold._" Brian stutters. "_It's okay. I'm here, I'll warm you up._" Dom whispers. "_W-where's Johnny?_" Brian asks, scanning the room. "_Oh well, everyone was catching him down, but they couldn't find him._" Dom says with a frown on his face. Brian groans, obviously scared this will happen again. "_He will not be allowed near you again. In fact, now you will be with me at all times._" Dom says matter of a factly. "_He'll be like, uhm, like your guardian angel!_" Rome laughs, trying to lighten the mood. Brian looks at Dom with loving eyes. "_Come on, we need to get him home and warmed up._" Mia orders. "_Up we go._" Dom says, pulling Brian up to his feet. Brian wobbled for a few seconds before collapsing into Dom's arms. Dom picks up Brian and carry's him out to his car. "_We'll meet you back at the house! I have something I have to take care of._" Mia growls as she stalks off, going back into the factory. "_I'll see you at home, sis!_" Dom calls after her, then climbs into his car and starts driving home. "_I'm so tired._" Brian mummers sleepily as he slides down his seat. Dom looks at him from the side of his eyes; eyes soften at how cute Brian looks, while continuing to drive.

Dom tucks Brian under a third layer of blankets. He gets up to leave, when Brian's hand suddenly grabs his shirt, "_Don't leave me._" Brian pleads with puppy dog eyes. "_I'm just going to get you a drink. You must be thirsty from that long drive._" Dom explains, kissing Brian's forehead. "_Hurry back._" Brian says urgently. "_I will._" Dom says, rushing to the kitchen. Brian waits anxiously for Dom to return. "_Mia back yet?_" Dom asks as he puts a glass of milk in the microwave. "_Not yet, I think she's busy desposing of Johnny's body right now._" Vince says, with hearts in his eyes, "_She's really hot when she's angry and down right sexy when she's being protective of someone she loves._" Dom's head snaps to attention, "_You just said you caught him! You lied to me!?_" "_You were needed by Brian!_" He yells pointing up the stairs, to where Brian was. Dom pulls the now warm milk from the microwave, "_You've got a point there._" Dom shakes his head and laughs as he begins up the stairs, "_Tell her to send me a picture to show Brian he's safe._" "_I will, take care of Brian._" Vince calls up after him.


End file.
